The Look that Spoke a Thousands Words
by mrs.salvatore39
Summary: based off the drabble; music. elena goes over the the boarding house to find damon in a state of distress. their connection will not be denied anylonger, nor will their hearts or bodies. intense LEMON


_a/n: hello! Here is a new short, smutty one shot for you viewing pleasure. It includes a highly anticipated drabble, and I hope you all enjoy. Warning: this is most probably going to be pure smut. I'm sure I'll find a way to fit in a little plot but this is mostly just for fun. I've doing a lot of plot work with 'Road Trip' so, I felt it was time to give my mind and break and do a quick one shot. Happy Reading_

Dedicated to Miss Delena (for giving me the idea to do it with no dialogue at all), and my wonderful, regular reviewers that inspire me on a daily basis. You are the reason I keep writing.

Elena could hear the music pulsing through her body before she'd even fully entered the Boarding House. Damon stood in the middle of the den, watching the fire and drinking from a bottle of whiskey. There were no half naked sorority girls, and he wasn't dancing. He was simply just standing there watching the flames and trying to drown the world out. She considered turning around and going home, but she'd come this far and it looked like he could use someone anyway. Sighing, she dropped her purse and walked over to the sound system, turning the volume down to a dull roar. He didn't protest, he didn't even speak at all. He took another long drink and then slowly turned his head to look at her. Their eyes connected across the room, and she felt it.

The heat and the passion and the love; all at once. It was overwhelming and she understood what had made her come to him. He was a inch in front of her a moment later, his eyes questioning. Neither of them spoke, they didn't need to. It was clear to both of them, for the first time that words didn't matter anymore. She gently took the bottle from his grasp and set it atop one of the speakers. Then she put her hands on either side of his face and kissed him, relieved when he wrapped his hands around her waist and pulled her close. Explanations could be handled in the morning, right now there was nothing between them but clothes and space.

Damon opened his mouth when she pulled back from the first kiss, but she shook her head and laid a finger to his lips. Tonight wasn't about worrying to say the right thing. It was about feeling, about doing. She was tired of thinking, tired of planning everything out to the last second and then the whole plan blowing up in their face. Mikeal was dead, Stefan was free but gone, and Klaus was missing. There was a whole world outside of them, of this house that needed saving, but this moment was reserved for them. They needed the release, they needed the connection.

He tasted like whiskey, he smelled like heaven, and he felt like stone. He was hard and strong and comforting and safe. She had been feeling scared and lost for so long, and all this time, all she'd needed was to be in Damon's arms. He kissed her like it was his last day on earth, held her like he was moments from being executed. Everything was intense, every emotion epic, every touch unyielding. Their hands burned over each other and buttons were undone and clothes were shed. Lips attacked lips, fingers attacked hair. Their bodies met in a perfect symphony of lust and passion and love that had them breathless, aching and naked within minutes.

Damon lifted her up, sitting her atop of one of the low speakers so she was at the perfect height for his waist. He kept his eyes locked on hers as he leant toward the stereo and turned the bass up. She could feel the vibrations in her legs, in her very core; taunting and teasing her. He watched her bottom lip trapped between her teeth and dipped his neck to save it. She locked her hands on his shoulders, her nails cutting into his flesh, her legs wrapping tightly around him. He felt her ankles digging into his ass as she pressed him forward.

Elena's heart beat with the sound, long and loud pounds as Damon's fingers stroked her wetness slowly, painfully drawing out each sensation so her body could feel every second of painful pleasure. She cried out, but the music muffled her voice. Damon felt her tremble and brought his free hand into the base of her hair, tugging her neck back. His tongue ran along the length of her throat, tasting and savoring her like a fine wine, and aged whiskey. She was intoxicating and far more potent than any drink he'd ever had. She was addictive as any drug and he found himself losing grip on reality as she captured his lips in a kiss that seared him right to his soul.

She moaned into the kiss, his lips muffling any curses as the first waves of torturous, unabashed pleaser rocked her body. The loud pounding of the music, of her heart increased to an almost violent pace when the song switched to a heavy rock anthem. The lead vocalist sang about love, about loss and ultimately about the peace within he would need to find in order to survive. If Elena had been listening she was sure the words would have affected her deeply, but she couldn't focus on anything but Damon's hands as they ghosted over her body and made her boneless. She still hadn't gotten the main event, and as her body ached for him, ached to feel him inside her- she felt her body lift from the speaker.

Damon walked them the few feet to the couch, his lips never leaving her neck. She felt the soft cushion hit her knees as he sat down, holding her tight to him. She could feel the heat from him radiating off like a sun, melting her fears and any unknowns. This was pure, this was love. They could look at each other and communicate a thousand words with one glance. His fingers dug into her hips as he fought back the urge to slip inside her, but she coaxed him on and he knew he couldn't deny her anymore than he could keep denying himself.

He palmed one breast, kissing it lightly before moving up her collarbone to her neck. She was unbelievably smooth, incredibly soft and he found it impossible to stop touching her. How could something this small and innocent be so powerful and strong? How could she been everything he needed, wanted, had been looking for since 1864. He held her like porcelain, worshipping her and pleasing her, and then he lost the control, lost the want to care and he let go of the careful Damon. He loved her with his hands, made her moan and cry with simple touches over silk skin.

The moment they were joined was like magic. She clung to him, for life, for love, for stability. He'd always been there for her, a rock to hide behind or protect her. He was the one that saved her, the one that she saved. She couldn't help Stefan, but she had helped Damon. Once, he'd called her his saving grace but it was quite the opposite. Elena could see that know, as she looked at him. He was her dark angel, his methods were never completely pure but his intentions were. At the end of the day, all he cared about was making sure that she was still breathing, and it was time that she showed him just how alive she was, how alive they both were.

She adjusted and relished in the feel of him, accustomed herself to the emotional pull and draw now that they were joined. She hated saying complete, because she'd never believed that another person could complete you, but in this moment she did feel whole. She felt connected and safe, and like she could say or do anything. His hands cupped her ass and pulled her closer, rocking his hips up into hers as she rolled down onto him. Her heart hammered in her chest as she clung to him, ran her fingers through his hair, framed his face, caressed his chest. She couldn't get enough of him, couldn't get enough of the feeling of being whole.

As they moved together, a new connection solidified, one that would make it impossible for them to ever forget each other. No compulsion or old age would ever make her forget the look in his eyes right now, the love and the need he felt. It was all for her, and she'd never felt more beautiful in her life. The past few years flashed through her mind as they made love, as they moved together. He'd been there to dance with when Stefan had been off feeding. He'd been there to save her from Elijah. He'd been there to take a vervain dart in the back, even though she'd hated him.

He'd been there to save her from his brother, he'd been there to save her from Klaus. He'd fed her his blood to ensure that she would return to him. Every move he made, every choice had been to ensure that this moment would come, that she would be alive and that they could be together. They moved with the music, fast and pounding, then slow and aching. It was the most incredible mating dance, more binding and contracting than any wedding of minds and bodies could have been. She was his, and he was hers, and there was nothing or no one that would ever be able to take that away.

The memory of tonight would not be tarnished; it would be recalled and attempted again. She would make sure of it. She would make sure that this man before her, the one that gave her such pleasure, filled her with such love knew how special he was. She would spend the rest of her life making sure just how much she appreciated his love, and how real her return of emotions was. They rode together and moved together, cresting and falling and moaning. Their lips were glued to one another as she tried to devour him. He couldn't get enough of her, he would never be able to get enough of her.

She wanted him, only him forever. He could sense it; he could feel it in her touches and taste it in her kiss. Their releases came by the third song, but it felt like an eternity to them. Even after it was done and she was pressing her cheek to his chest, and his arms were wrapped around her trembling body, she could still feel the intensity of moving together, of the bliss that goes with the first time. She didn't think it was possible to love someone this much, and as she looked up at Damon, brushing the sweaty hair back from his forehead, he understood exactly what she meant.

They still didn't speak, they didn't even part an inch. He moved them into a laying position and grabbed the blanket from the back of the couch. When the album ended Elena was asleep on his chest, but he lay awake for a few more minutes, taking it all in and memorizing every moment of the night. She would never know how close he had been to letting go, to giving up and simply never coming back to this town. She would never know how heartbroken and lost he had felt until he saw the look in her eyes and felt her first kiss. She had saved him, had returned him to the land of the living, and he would never be able to thank her enough, but he would be certain to spend the next span of his lifetime trying.

_a/n: hope you all enjoyed this. I know it was a little short, but I hope it was intense enough to please you all. I enjoyed writing it, as I do all my one shots. There are so many ways that two people can come together, and fan fiction gives us a marvelous chance to explore that. Review and request to your hearts content _


End file.
